Corythosaurus
General Statistics *Name: casuarius *Name: Helmet Lizard *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Diet: Herbivore *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Lambeosaurinae --> Lambeosaurini *Place Found: Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, Utah, New Mexico USA; Alberta, Canada *Discoverer: Brown, 1912 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Technique: 800 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 720 **Rock/Scissors: 390 *Types: **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series, English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Attack Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Napoleon of the Forest **Taiwanese: 森林拿破侖 *Name: Colin (コリン) (Dainason) *Altered Forms: Super Corythosaurus Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition+ (New; 089-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (040-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (029-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **2007 4th Edition (025-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (030-竜; Counter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (020-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale North American Egg (EGG-011-竜) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (040-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (029-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (030-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (040-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (029-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (030-龍; Counter Type) Corythosaurus Card 2.png|Corythosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) Corytho20074th.jpg|Corythosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Corythosaurus Card 3.png|Corythosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Corythosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Corythosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) CorythoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Corythosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Corythosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Corythosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Corythosaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Corythosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Corythosaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Corythosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) CorythoTai.jpg|Corythosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) CorythoTaiS23rd.jpg|Corythosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TCG Stats Corythosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-061/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st+ arcade card *Flavor Text: The Corythosaurus was an herbivore with a semi-circular crest on its head. Its crest was hollow and connected to its nose. Twilight Corythosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-033/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Flavor Text: The Corythosaurus, like other lambeosaurs, could probably use its crest to amplify the sounds it made. These noises would let it communicate with its herd mates. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 半円形のとさかを持つ草食恐竜で、とさかの中は空どうで鼻につながっていた。 **English: A herbivore with a half-circle crest. This crest is hollow and is an extension of its nasal passages. **Taiwanese: 有著半圓形頭冠的草食恐龍,頭冠為中空,連接至鼻腔。 *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg Card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Edmontonia, Camarasaurus, and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg card. *Other than name, there are no statistical differences between the Corythosaurus and Twilight Corythosaurus TCG cards. As the TCG limits a player to 3 copies of any given card, using both of these dinosaurs would allow a player to include up to 6 dinosaurs with this set of statistics (Grass, Rock, 1500 Power, etc.) in their deck if they wanted to. Gallery Corythosaurus_chibi.JPG|Corythosaurus chibi (Colin) Corythosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Corythosaurus skeleton Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Dainason Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames